


horns.

by honeyglazed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, minor racism (towards fictional races), theyre both soft babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazed/pseuds/honeyglazed
Summary: “he’s got blood cold as ice and a heart made of stone, but he keeps me alive. he’s the beast down to my bones.”Jongin is a fallen. A fallen angel, to be specific. He fell in love with a demon, the deadliest sin out there. But when his wings were ripped from his back and his halo torn from his head, that demon was nowhere to be found. No one stood up for him. Not the man he gave up everything for, not even his closest of friends.Fallen angels that were victims to lust have the worst punishments of all. They aren’t sent down to Earth like normal. No. That would be too easy.Jongin belonged to hell now. He was theirs to play with for the rest of eternity, and only God knows what demons are capable of when they get their hands on an angel. Especially one without wings.





	1. prologue.

There was always a sense of confidence that came from being immortal. When nothing can hurt you, not even age, and the only way to keep this great goal going was to follow a few simple rules, confidence develops into arrogance. The rules of Heaven were simple. Angels must not give into pride, lust, envy, gluttony, sloth, avarice, or wrath. Follow these, and you were guaranteed an everlasting spot in unbreakable paradise.

It was a good deal, and for his first millenia or so as an angel, Kim Jongin did a great job. Such a great job that he was promoted to part of the Messengers. 

Messengers were exemplary angels who were trusted enough by the archangels to venture down into hell to relay messages. Jongin thought himself strong enough to live up to his title, but he was wrong. He was so very wrong.

The first step of his demise came in the form of one of the demons guarding the gates of hell. He called himself Orias. It wasn’t his real name, but Jongin didn’t care enough to ask any further questions. He wasn’t typically good looking, unless you were into that whole horns growing out of the forehead thing. He managed to catch Jongin’s attention nonetheless. While the memory was more painful than romantic now, Jongin still remembered their meeting like it was yesterday.

“Oh so the angels got themselves a new messenger. What happened to the other one? Quit?”

Jongin wasn’t supposed to engage in conversation with any sort of demon, but he couldn’t deny that he liked the attention. Angels were so… modest. Even those that were obviously interested in him never didn’t anything more than stare. Jongin couldn’t remember the last time something flirted with him. It felt better than he thought it would.

“I wouldn’t know. Are you going to let me through?”

Orias smirked devilishly. “Momentarily, darling. I think I want to get to know you.”

Things only went up from that point on. Jongin would jump at every opportunity to go downstairs. He’d take shifts, partner up with someone, anything to be able to see Orias. They would do unspeakable things when they were together. Things that would put a human in fiery pits if they even thought about them. Everything between them was pure carnal desire. Orias never wanted to hear his angel talk when he was ramming into him. He’d curl his hands around the lower half of Jongin’s face until it was hard for him to even breathe. Despite all that, Jongin was stupidly in love.

Slowly and surely, Orias brought Jongin down to his level. Near the end of their relationship, his attitude was no different than that of a demon’s. It was only a matter of time until they were caught. And that’s where arrogance came in.

Jongin thought himself untouchable. Even if they did kick him out of heaven, at least he’d have a home with Orias to return to.

He was wrong, obviously. Jongin was more innocent than he thought he was. He forgot that all demons were liars.

The discovery of his relationship was quite anticlimactic. A suspicious and jealous angel followed Jongin down on one of his trips and saw everything. She told the Council of Angels about what occurred, careful to leave out the part that she stayed to watch longer than she should’ve.

Upon his first step into heaven, Jongin was arrested. His trial was a short one too. With in the span of seventeen hours, Jongin was found guilty of lust, greed, and envy. They took his wings. Tore them straight from their sockets and sent him on a one way trip to hell. 

When Jongin arrived, he was dressed in a light blue tunic that barely reached his mid thigh and his hands were cuffed in front of him. Blood was soaking through the back, but not enough to be uncomfortable. It hurt, yes, but he was immortal after all. In a way, he couldn't blame the demons for being unable to keep their hands off. He wasn't unaware of his looks. He knew that when someone saw him for the first time, they couldn't help but take a second glance.

The demons, ever susceptible to temptation, pulled on his arms as if he was a doll. One wanted to take him to their room, another wanted to take him right there. Sharing was a foreign concept to them. It wasn't long until there were fights breaking out all over hell on who would take the pretty angel's innocence. Barbaric fools didn't even know Jongin was no better than the rest of them. If they cared to stop for a moment and ask what brought him down there, maybe they would know. Sadly, they were too busy licking stripes up his neck with their forked tongues and digging their claws into his thighs.

He didn't realize how big of a problem he caused until the King of Hell himself descended from his palace and silenced the chaos with one single tap of his staff against the stone ground.

 

Jongin was deemed as more trouble than he was worth. If the demons wanted to play, they were free to use the humans, but Jongin... Jongin was going to the castle.

Hell, despite its bad reputation, was very organized.

There were three realms all stacked onto each other. At the very bottom were the humans. Some spent their eternity as mindless drones or slaves to demons. Others, the really bad ones, were in the fiery pits. Jongin could hear their screams loud as day as the King and his guards escorted him away from the grabby demons. He never heard humans scream before. In heaven, they were always laughing. Maybe they were bad people, but it just… it didn’t seem fair.

The second floor was for the demons. They were allowed free range across all realms, but their homes, towns, villages, and cities were all there. It was where Orias took him every time they met.

Jongin thought that was where they would stop, but instead he was led up another flight up winding stairs that were so tall, he couldn’t see the top.

“Excuse me, your majesty,” Jongin dared to call out. “May I ask what’s going on?” The King was not as cruel looking of a demon as Jongin expected him to be. Of course, he wasn’t Lucifer, but he thought they were at least on the same level. Apart from his horns that were black and curly, he looked no different than Orias. For that reason, Jongin thought he had a chance in conversation. 

“We’re going to my home, the palace.” The fact that he responded was still surprising.

“W-Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions, little one.” He spoke so… gently. Jongin could think of angels with meaner tones that he. “But since this is your future, I guess you deserve to know.” He paused for a moment. “I normally don’t care about the angels that are sent down here. I let my demons do what they do best and they’re no more than a husk of who they used to be in less than two weeks. Then we force some dues interfectorem down their throats and it’s forgotten.”

Dues Interfectorem. The one and only thing that could end the life of a angel or demon. It came from the juice of fruits growing off the trees in the Garden of Eden. To obtain some, one would have to trek all the way down to Earth and find the hidden garden that hasn’t been located for years. Only the archangels and God are supposed to know where it is, but Jongin wasn’t surprised the demons got their hands on the information.

“Why am I any different?”

“You just strike me as so. I don’t want to see a pretty little thing like you used as a common whore.” He glanced back at Jongin for a split second. “You’ll live inside the palace with me and my son. Do not get me wrong, this is still very much a punishment for you, but it is one that will leave you in one piece. You will be confined in our basement inside a cage I had built in case a situation like this ever arose.”

So… an eternity alone. Trapped in a cage inside a soggy basement.

Honestly, he expected worse.

“May I ask one more question?”

“Go ahead, pretty.”

Jongin ran a nervous hand through his white hair. “There’s a demon named Orias. Do you know of him?”

“I do. He is part of my staff.”

“Has he… has he ever mentioned me?”

The King smiled and unreadable smile. “Ah. He’s the one you’re down here for.” Jongin nodded his head. “No, he has not mentioned one single Kim Jongin to me. I assumed he was too busy with his hundreds of other suitors.” The angel didn’t even have a chance for the sadness and betrayal to register before his face was grasped between ice cold hands. “If there’s one lesson you must learn during your time here, my pretty little angel, it is that you must never trust a demon. Not me, not my son, not Orias. Corrupting an angel is our biggest accomplishments. I had a fair share of my own back in the day.”

Jongin was shaking, barely able to stand on his two feet. If it wasn’t for the King’s hands on him, he would’ve fallen to his knees already. How could he have been such a fool? A demon couldn’t love. Orias was no different. He knew Jongin loved him, he knew that Jongin would risk becoming a fallen for him, but yet… he did nothing. He was going to let Jongin get raped by his friends and coworkers.

Suddenly, his feelings about staying here were a lot stronger.

“If it means getting into your pants, we’ll say or do anything. But when it gets hard, just like humans, we give up.” The King pulled him closer until their noses were touching. “Just between you and me, we keep the wings of angels that fell victims to us. If it makes you feel any better, I bet Orias didn’t forget about you. Your wings are probably hanging on the wall of his house.”


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the demon prince meets the caged angel.

Eternity in a cage fifty feet above ground didn’t sound all that bad compared to the fate of most other angels in hell. At least that was what Jongin told himself every morning--or afternoon--he woke up to keep himself sane. Whenever it felt like the iron bars were squeezing him in or he heard a rat scuttle around on the floor, he pictured the kind-faced king forcing dues interfectorem down his throat and everything was alright again.

The cage itself wasn’t too bad either. It was spacious. Far too big for a small thing like him. If someone was to tell him it was made for a giant, he would’ve believed them. The funniest thing was the spacing between the bars. He could slip through them with ease, but without his wings… that was a one way trip to a world of pain. He might not be able to die, but lying on the dirty floor of hell’s basement with every bone in his body broken didn’t sound like a dream.

Jongin contemplated it sometimes though. It wasn’t like he had much else to think about. The worst injury he ever suffered was the tearing of his wings. Then again, his anatomy was designed so that the absence of his wings would remind him of the dishonor he brought about himself and kind. They would never fully heal. If he moved too much, the skin would break and viscous cycle would start all over again. 

Every once in a while the King would pay him a visit. He’d lower the cage, make Jongin take his clothes off, and then just stare. He never touched, bit, or prodded. His eyes didn’t feel all that disgusting studying his body from head to toe either. Jongin knew nothing impure was going through the demon’s head, but that made things all the more confusing. Neither of them gained anything from the visits. 

The King was just an odd creature in general. Jongin could spend the next millenia with him and never figure out what was going on behind those twisted horns.

He measured his time by the visits. A new month started for Jongin every time the monarch stepped into the shady room. In that measure of time, at least fifteen human years have passed since he was sent down. He never had a good concept of time but that seemed around right.

Just as Jongin was starting to think that he hadn’t seen the King in a long time, he heard the creaking hinges of the old door. Light streamed into the room at an alarming rate. Jongin moved his arms to shield his face. Funny considering he used to live in the same realm as the sun. He waited for the King’s voice to echo around the room in an overzealous greeting. It didn’t come. But… the doors were still open. 

On all fours, Jongin crawled towards to edge of the cage and stuck his head outside. A cloaked figure was waiting at the very edge of the room. One of their feet was inside, the other still trying to figure out what it wanted to do.

“Hello?” Jongin dared to call out. The figure visibly flinched, their shoulders hunching. Such a image in a room like this one should’ve been scary, but the angel felt strangely secure in his cage. “Who is it?” Secure, but still curious.

He went without answer again. The stranger finally made up its mind on what they wanted to do. They stepped in, closing the large doors, once again sending the basement into darkness. 

The King never closed the doors.

This wasn’t the King.

For a moment, only one name ran through Jongin’s head. He was foolish enough to give into his thoughts and smiled. “Orias? Is that you?”

Suddenly, the hood of the cloak was flipped off and Jongin’s short lived hopes came crashing down. It wasn’t Orias. This newcomer, whoever he was, looked nothing like the typical demon with his full head of thick, black hair and pigmented skin. His lips were plush and pink like those of a living human’s. Even from so far up, Jongin instantly knew who he was in the presence of. The beginnings of curves in his black horns gave it away.

Prince Do Kyungsoo.

The King let his name slip once or twice on the rare occasion he spoke to Jongin. He was too proud of his son to not talk about him at least once to everyone he met.

“Why are you here?” Jongin felt like a broken record asking all these questions without receiving an answer. “I’m sure you didn’t deny your father’s rules just to look. I mean, I know I’m kind of hard not to look at--”

“You talk a lot.”

Judging by his face, Jongin was expecting almost any voice, but definitely not the low, baritone sound of nightmares that left the demon’s pretty lips. It was the sound of thunder on the open sea, tree branches against a window, and heavy rain against cement all at the same time. Despite the fact that his first words weren’t particularly kind, Jongin found himself wanting to hear more. A lot more.

“So I’ve been told. You got a problem with that?”

“Not at all, angel.” There was a tinge of mischevy on his voice. Jongin watched as he reached into his pocket with interest. Before he even had the chance to grab onto something, the cage was hurtling towards the ground as if someone just let go of it. Inches before it hit the ground, the cage stopped. The whiplash of it all had Jongin flying forward.

His chest heaved with heavy breaths. At least the King gave him a warning before pulling him down.

Jongin slowly lifted his aching neck and found himself face to face with the demon prince. Shit. He was even handsomer up close.

“Nice trip?”

Jongin, still trying to catch his breath, smiled through the pain. “That was a little mean, don’t you think?” He fixed his position so he sat on his feet instead of on his hands and knees.

“I wanted to see you up close.”

“Well… in that case… here I am.”

Kyungsoo obviously never saw an angel before. The gleam of his eyes resembled that of a human child visiting a zoo for the first time. He lifted a hand and put it through the gaps in the cage. Jongin, unsure what he was reaching for, scooted just a little further away. Kyungsoo’s ice cold fingers found his jaw anyway and then squeezed. 

“H-Hey--”

Both Kyungsoo and his father resembled humans more than they did immortal beings, but after being with the King so much, he learned that he had one expression where his true being showed through which was when he smiled. For the prince, though, Jongin was seeing it currently. His eyes were narrowed, thick eyebrows furrowed, studying his prey before he attacked.

“You’re pretty.”

“Thanks buddy, means a lot. Now would you mind letting go--ah!”

He squeezed even harder, his black claws digging into the supple skin of his cheeks. “You still talk too much.” Why did all of this feel like a test? Jongin was scared to say or do the wrong thing. Nothing about Kyungsoo’s appearance screamed danger, but his aura, without a doubt, did.

After a few solid minutes of Kyungsoo moving Jongin’s pliant body around to study it, he realized he could no longer stay quiet. “Permission to speak?” he asked as more of a mockery than a real question. Kyungsoo took it seriously anyway.

“Go ahead.” He moved his hand back to Jongin’s face, his claws slipping right into the indents he made previously. A warning.

“What are you hoping to gain from all this?”

“An answer.”

Vague bastard. Jongin held back the urge to roll his eyes. “To what?”

Kyungsoo shrugged and let his hand fall. “My father asked me if I wanted to make you the first addition to my harem.” Of course demon monarchy had to have a harem. He imagined having an angel as part of one would be a good show of power.

If Jongin had eaten or drinken something in the past “fifteen years” he’s been there, he would’ve choked. So that was what the King was doing every time he came down. He was trying to figure out if Jongin was a good fit to be his son’s concubine. “Did you come down to get an answer from me or one for yourself?”

“For myself.” Attractive as it was, Kyungsoo’s voice held no inflection or emotion. 

“What have you decided on?”

Kyungsoo took an elongated moment to think. Jongin did too. Did he really want to be the start of a prince’s harm? Not really. But on the other hand, it got him out of the cage. It got him into the palace where he could walk around, lounge, do anything as he pleased. Of course his freedom came with a catch. This wouldn’t be a punishment if he enjoyed himself.

“So?”

“You sure are pretty.” The prince’s black eyes did one last up and down of his body. He returned his hood to his head and turned on his heel. “But I’ll pass.”


	3. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the demon prince’s birthday and he’s in need of a gift.

Jongin had never been rejected before. He always got what he wanted whether it be an object or person. Kyungsoo’s shameless ‘no’ sent him into a mini existential crisis. In that damn cage, he didn’t have a lot, but he thought he still had his charm and good looks. Obviously he was wrong. Without those, there was literally nothing left of the person he used to be.

He was nothing now. No better than the dirt beneath a demon prince’s boot.

“So… what now?”

If the only reason the King was keeping here was to scope him out for his son, what was to happen to him now that Kyungsoo rejected him? He wished he could say that he knew he wasn’t going to be killed or thrown to the demons, but in actuality, he just didn’t know. 

Jongin sprawled himself on the floor of his cage, groaning. He really went and put his trust in another demon. To think he said he learned his lesson with Orias.

What a joke.

With not much of a choice, he let his heavy eyelids close. If he let himself keep thinking about Kyungsoo and his father, he’d go insane. Sleep barely took a minute to overtake him. While he wished he had his fluffy blankets from back home, the impenetrable silence of the basement was enough. Not even five minutes later--or at least that’s how long it felt--Jongin’s eyes were fluttering open to find a face right in his. 

“Oh my God!” He screeched, bolting up and scrambling back.

The King chuckled. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

“You always do that!” Jongin clutched his chest, his heart felt as if it skipped a beat. Fun fact, angel hearts actually could skip a beat and it would feel like nothing more than an air bubble. “Can’t you just, I don’t know, wake me up?”

“But there’s no fun in that,” whined the King like he was some child. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Jongin pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. “You’re mean.”

The King reached inside the cage to ruffle his hair and coo. “As much as I’d love for this to be like our normal meetings, I’ve actually come to discuss something with me.” Jongin had a few ideas on what this could be. “It’s come to my attention that you met my son.”

“I did.”

“Of course.” The King sighed. “I very clearly told him never to enter, but… he never listens to me. Did he tell you why he came?”

Jongin’s cheeks burned at the mere memory of the encounter. He didn’t want the King to laugh at him, but he wasn’t about to lie either. “He said something about you offering to make me the first addition to his harem.”

The King’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. “That explains a lot.”

“Mhm.”

“Did he… like you?”

Jongin shrugged, hoping to come off as nonchalant as he could. “No. He said ‘he’d pass’.”

“Shit.” The demon frowned, his eyes darting around the room.

“Is there something wrong?”

“You were supposed to be a surprise.” The King ran a hand over his face. “His birthday is coming up and since he’s going to be of age, I was going to offer you as my gift. When I mentioned you in passing, I didn’t suspect he’d actually come all the way down here.” Jongin definitely didn’t appreciate the way the King blatantly talked about him as an object. You think he’d be used to it by now, but it still made his skin crawl. “I can’t think of a reason why he wouldn’t like you. He’s normally such a sucker for pretty things.”

Holding down the urge to roll his eyes, Jongin offered some consolation, “apparently I talk too much.”

The King froze. “Is that what he said?”

“Yeah.”

The corners of his lips rose. “That’s my Kyungsoo for you.” His expression was more hopeful now and Jongin feared he came up with a solution to their ‘problem’. “I’ve decided to go with my original plan. Someone as talkative as you would do him so good. He’s a sweet boy but he’s shy.”

“Didn’t seem all that shy to me,” Jongin grumbled softly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Just… do I get a say in this?”

“Of course. I mean it’s your future after all.” The King’s smile turned into a smirk. His look of mischevy was almost indiscernible from that of his son’s. “But it’s either cooperate with me or stay in the cage. That’s the best I can do for you, Jongin.”

“You drive a hard bargain, your majesty.” Jongin really had no other option that to just go with it. Maybe if he played along for a couple hundred years or so, Kyungsoo’s harem would grow too big to care about him. “I accept.”

~

Kyungsoo’s birthday arrived a few weeks later. Jongin woke up in a nervous sweat just in time for the King to come barging in. “Good morning!”

“M-Morning.”

“Are you ready for today?”

Jongin chewed on the bottom of his lip. Normally the King’s excitement was contagious, but he was simply too nervous. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t overthink it, darling! This is just as much a celebration for you as it is for us.” He winked. “I mean you do get to leave the cage. That’s something, right?”

To that, Jongin couldn’t suppress a smile. “I-I guess.”

The King nodded and began to lower the cage. As soon as his arms could reach, he unlocked the cage door and held his arms wide open. Right away, Jongin knew what he was supposed to do. He reached out as well to meet the demon halfway. Arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him a couple of inches above the ground. “Set your feet down whenever you’re ready to go. Feel free to take your time.”

If Jongin was anything, a coward wasn’t it. He wasted now time and planted his feet down. The ground felt so good on his skin that felt nothing other than cold metal for too long. Oh God, he couldn’t wait to step outside. He had brief memories of marble floors and a palace garden. All he had to do was get through one birthday party and he would be basically free.

“Are you going to let go?”

The King’s arms were still tight around his waist. “Probably not. Can’t have you running off.”

“I’m not going to run off and you know that.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

Laughing, the King pushed the basement doors open. Jongin’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the new scenery but once they did, he was overjoyed. The palace was amazingly beautiful with it’s ebony walls and black marble floors. Lit torches and pillars lined the hallways, casting eerie shadows on the monarch’s face. It was like someone out of a human fantasy book. He couldn’t wait to explore. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Gorgeous. It’s… wow. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Not even in heaven?”

Jongin laughed quietly. “Not even in heaven.”

“In that case, I’d prepare yourself because it only gets better from here.”

Such a statement was really an understatement compared to the reality. Jongin’s jaw remained dropped as he let the King drag him along. He saw candle lit chandeliers, oil paintings, and some of the most attractive demons. He barely noticed when they stopped because he was too busy staring at some woman as she passed. She had skin red as blood and eyes black as night. When she smiled at him, her teeth were dagger-sharp.

“That’s Lilith. She’s beautiful yes, but I’d be careful around her, little one. She’d enjoy nothing more than to corrupt you to the point of tears.” While he would never say it aloud, that didn’t sound all that bad. Jongin would probably let Lilith do anything she wanted to him as long as he’d get to feel those teeth along every inch of his skin. 

He didn’t even notice he was starting at her retreating figure until the King gripped his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. He cocked his head to the side. “I have a few human servants inside this room. They’re going to doll you up for tonight. When I say not to make them any trouble, I mean it. If I hear anything bad when I come back in two hours, you’ll be punished, understand?”

Jongin doesn’t think he’s ever heard the King talk so seriously to him. A little frightened, Jongin gulped and nodded. It was obvious how badly he wanted everything to go well for Kyungsoo’s birthday. Jongin wasn’t about to get in the way of that. Like nothing out of character happened, the demon grinned and pinched his cheeks. “Good boy.” He pushed the door open. “I’ll see you in two hours.”

It took the same amount of time as it took for the King to disappear around the hallway as it did for Jongin to gather enough courage to step inside. The sound of mindless chatter reached his ears but stopped as soon as the four girls noticed his entrance.

“H-Hi.”

All of them wore thick black collars around their necks, most likely to signify they were property of the royal family. Other than that, all four of them were stunningly attractive. Jongin had to wonder if there was a standard of looks in the palace.

“Are you Jongin?” A soft looking girl with long golden hair stood up.

“I am.”

She stalked towards him confidently. Despite her height disadvantage to him, she oozed confidence. “Wow,” she breathed, her hands going to grasp his cheeks. “I never thought I’d see an angel in one piece. You’re… you’re ethereal.” 

“Th-Thank you. That’s very kind.”

Instead of responding, she kept staring, There was pure innocent wonder in her icy eyes. She looked so innocent that Jongin forgot she must’ve been a bad person during her mortal life. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

“Oh, I--”

“No!” The girl’s hand covered his mouth. “No talking. Just sit there and let us work.” She gazed back at the girls on the bed. “Nova, go run a bath with rose petals. Quickly.” The one with short black hair got up and ran into an adjacent room. “I’m Wren, by the way.” He wanted to greet her properly but he was too scared to disobey her. Jongin didn’t want the King to punish him, whatever that meant.

“Take off your clothes.”

“Huh?”

Wren rolled her eyes. “I said take off your clothes. I want to see your body.”

Jongin, with his face burning red, nodded and obeyed. He slipped out of his light blue tunic and let it pool at his feet. Wren’s face was unreadable as she scanned him from head to toe. “Amazing,” she murmured. “Simply amazing.”

By now, his blush probably reached his chest. Jongin was never embarrassed with nudity but there was something about Wren that made him want to please her. “Turn around,” she ordered, twirling her pointer finger to further accentuate.

Sighing, Jongin turned to face the door. She gasped and then he remembered his wounds. “Jesus, I--”

“Quiet!” Wren hissed. The next thing he knew, her fingers were prodding the tender skin of his back. “This is where your wings used to be? Nod your head yes or shake your head no.” Jongin nodded his head. “Exquisite. We’ll accentuate these tonight.”

Jongin opened his mouth to protest but shut it right away. He didn’t want to draw any attention to his permanent marks of shame. They were never anything he was going to be proud of. They were just constant reminders of his stupidity and naivety. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of judgemental demons to be staring at them. Especially Kyungsoo.

“Wren, the bath is ready.” Nova peeked her head around the bathroom door.

“Great. Let’s get started. We don’t have much time.”

~

By the end of the two hours, Jongin had been thoroughly prodded and violated. He doesn’t think there was one place on his body that the girls didn’t try and stick their fingers in. Just twenty minutes before the King would be retrieving him, they pulled a short tunic over his head. Even though he didn’t want to, he had to admit how beautiful it was. It was encrusted in hundreds of tiny white crystals, cinched at his waist, and had thin straps to accentuate his sharp collarbones. Just as Wren said, the back was wide open, revealing his wounds to the whole of hell. When Cressa, the red-headed girl, hooked a diamond necklace around his neck, he swore he saw tears gather in Wren’s eyes.

“Okay. Moving onto makeup.”

She pushed him down into a vanity chair and yanked his head up by a handful of hair. Wren brushed his white hair over his eyes and fluffed it up just a bit. Next, she grabbed a small dish with a pink gloss and applied it to his lips with a small brush. “Your lips are your best feature. I want them to be the first thing people to notice when they look at you.”

After combing his eyebrows up and spreading a little pink over his cheeks. “Done.” Wren pulled him up with a gentle hold on his wrists. The four girls all took a step back, inspecting their handiwork. 

“He’s perfect,” said Cassian. “The King will be pleased, Wren.”

“I would have questions if he isn’t,” Wren tittered. “How do you feel, Jongin?”

Taking that as permission to speak, Jongin said what he was feeling. “Like a clown.”

Wren smirked. “A very beautiful clown is what I hope you mean.”

She worked hard. Jongin didn’t want to undermine that but when he looked in the mirror, he just didn’t see what the girls kept fawning over. He knew that he was dressed to be put on display and that just ruined everything for him. He was to be given to Kyungsoo as a birthday gift, for heaven’s sake, how was he supposed to be okay with that?

Around two minutes later than it should’ve, the door to the bedroom cracked open. “May I come in?”

“Please, your majesty.”

Jongin, suddenly ten times nervous than he was before, gazed down at the floor and rubbed circles into his wrist with his opposite thumb. He felt the King’s black eyes on him before he saw his feet approaching.

“Good Lucifer, Jongin… is that you?”

The angel scoffed. “Funny.”

The King snapped his fingers. “Look at me.” As soon as Jongin did it, he wished he hadn’t. The demon was running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, lust written clearly over his face. He stepped closer and grabbed Jongin’s jaw with both his hands. “If my son is fool enough to pass you up, I might just take you for myself.”

Jongin wanted to throw up. His easy relationship with the King was always based on the fact that there was no sexual tension between then. Not anymore though. He feared everything would be different now.

As he tried to keep the disgust from appearing on his face, the monarch offered him his arm. “The party’s already started. What do you say we go wish Kyungsoo a happy birthday?”


	4. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angel sees some familiar faces.

From the moment Jongin met him, he knew the King was nothing short of an attention whore.

He liked eyes on him and didn’t care whether they held respect or contempt. It would’ve been simple for them to arrive to the party on time but instead, he escorted Jongin down a magnificent ebony staircase about three hours into his own son’s birthday party.

That alone wasn’t the worst part.

The first thing Jongin saw when he stepped into the elegant ballroom was a sea of black. Every demon and human slave was dressed from head to toe in black suits in gowns. Clothing wise, their outfits were simple, but the real feast for their eyes were their horns. The men and women painted their horns gold or encrusted them in jewels or wrapped them in small white flower buds--Jongin’s personal favorite.

In sum, there was an obvious dress code.

Jongin, in his blinding white outfit and the King in his blood red tuxedo stood out like sore thumbs. 

“Was this really necessary?” Jongin asked, his lips dangerously close to the King’s ear.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“We’re not dressed like the rest.”

“I’m a King, Jongin. I’m not supposed to look like the rest.”

“So what’s your reasoning for me?”

The demon shrugged. “I thought you’d look prettier in white over black. I was right.”

Jongin grimaced. He didn’t exactly understand what he was feeling. In heaven, he was similar to the King. Oh, he loved attention. Jongin loved knowing people were staring at him even if the gaze was objectifying. He loved being wanted. As the sea of black parted, giving way for the couple, there were plenty of wanting gazes on him but… none felt good. They were predatory. Jongin knew for a fact that if he had walked in alone, he’d have been pounced long ago.

“Your majesty, what a pleasure it is to see you.”

A voice drew Jongin from his thoughts. He dragged his eyes from the toes of the newcomer all the way to their face. “Oh my God,” he whispered without knowing he did. 

It was Lilith. That demon from before. She donned an impossibly tight dress that sparkled like a clear night sky. Her white hair hung on her shoulders, curled to perfection. Most spectacular of all were her horns. They meshed perfectly with her red skin and were adorned with circular diamonds. Jongin’s mouth almost watered.

“Lilith, hello. Are you enjoying the party?”

“Of course. It was magnificently planned. Job well done, King.”

“You’re too kind.”

Lilith, sensing a lull in the conversation, moved her solid black eyes to Jongin. “Angel,” she said in a soft, seductive tone. “You are even more beautiful up close than I could ever imagine.”

Jongin’s mouth went completely dry. Something about her gave him the urge to fall at her knees and lick her heeled boots cleaned. He could barely formulate a ‘thank you’ for her compliment. She and the King shared amused glances at his distress. 

“Sweet thing,” she cooed, her hand darting out to lift his chin. “Is he yours, King?”

“Oh no,” the King answered. “I wish, but I’ve promised him to my son.”

Lilith’s smile dropped. “Pity.” She scratched the sensitive skin of his throat with her dagger-like nails, turning him from side to side ever so gently. “Hopefully Kyungsoo’s open to sharing.” Jongin’s skin broke out in gooseflesh. She was so dominating that her objectification was more attractive than offensive. Judging by hot he felt, he was surprised that he wasn’t sweating pools.

The woman dropped his face and returned to talking to the King like Jongin didn’t exist. It was all mindless gossip about what’s going on in the lower levels of hell, shit like that. Shit that didn’t matter to or interest Jongin. He tuned them out and tried to stare over Lilith--which was harder than it seemed, she was so tall. Many of the guests were still staring at him. While the orchestra picked back up, a lot less couples were dancing than before he had walked in. He felt a little bad. This wasn’t even his party yet he had all the attention. This was Kyungsoo’s night.

Speaking of the demon, where was he? Jongin had scanned the room multiple times and there was no sight of the prince. Kyungsoo wasn’t an easily missable being either.

“You’re looking for my son, aren’t you?” The King stared him down, an annoying smirk on his face.

“I just thought it was interesting that he hasn’t greeted you yet.”

“So he speaks,” Lilith chuckled, more to herself than anyone else. “If you must know though, Kyungsoo left a long time ago. He accepted a few birthday wishes and then disappeared.”

The King’s light expression darkened. “That little…” he grumbled. “I made him promise he’d stay the duration of the night. I worked so hard to put this together. I even got him an angel! The least he could do was pretend to appreciate it.”

Lilith crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts over the low neckline of her dress. “You’ve spoiled him. Now he believes he’ll get away with everything.”

“Bring him back. Drag him by the hair if you have to,” the monarch ordered. “Also make sure he knows how upset I am.”

Lilith grinned as if the proposition to manhandle the demon prince was the best thing she’s heard in a long time. “On it. Try and enjoy the party while I’m gone though.” She and her two human boy slaves were about to leave but she stopped abruptly to lay her hand on the top of Jongin’s head. “I cannot wait to see more of you, beautiful. If Kyungsoo ever falls short, come find me.” She winked and then with a flurry of her dress, she was gone.

“Amazing, isn’t she?” said the King after Jongin spent too long of a time staring longingly at the place she used to stand. “I can tell you’re interested.”

“I wouldn’t say--”

“There’s no point in denying it. I don’t blame you.” He cocked his head at the ballroom exit. “Lilith is a special, extremely rare race of demon. There are exactly seven of them each with their own sin that they’re responsible for sending into the human world. Hers is lust. Humans are supposed to be the only ones susceptible for her charms. I guess angels are not to be excluded.”

“Wow.”

“Wow is correct.” The King stared down at his wrist where a trinket quite similar to a human watch rested. “We should get moving. I want to show you off a little before I have to give you away.”

~

When the King gave Lilith permission to do whatever it takes to get Kyungsoo back, she took it quite literally. A little over ten minutes after she left, the King and Jongin were talking to a demon couple when she came pounding down the stairs, a body slung over one of her slave’s shoulders. Jongin couldn’t hold down a little snicker. Apparently the rest of the ballroom couldn’t either.

She walked over to them and had Kyungsoo set down quite unceremoniously. His face burned red and his jaw was clenched so tight that Jongin was surprised it wasn’t breaking.

“Found him in his room.”

It was obvious that Kyungsoo didn’t expect to be brought back. The top piece of his suit was gone leaving him in only well fitting dress pants and a white button up with the first few buttons undone. He looked quite angry as well. “Was this fucking necessary?” he hissed at his father. So he was embarrassed. Jongin really, really wanted to laugh but he didn’t want such a tone turned on him.

“You knew the rules of the night and you disobeyed. I think the punishment was fitting.”

“Why do I have to be at a party that you were hours late for?!”

“Because I, my son, have already made my impression as King. You, on the other hand, are a prince that no one knows anything about. If you don’t get to know your people now, you’ll be unpopular when you take the throne.”

“I’m pretty sure I have a good century or two before I have to worry about that.”

The King smiled smugly. “Maybe. Maybe not. It’s never too early to start though.”

“I hate you.”

“You’ll appreciate it eventually.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes like a petulant teenager. Lilith was right, he was spoiled. He held little respect for anyone, not even his father. “What’s he doing here?”

Jongin didn’t realize he was the subject in question until the King wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Your birthday gift. We’ve went over this, Kyungsoo.”

“I told you I wasn’t interested.”

“Does it look like I care?” The King nudged Jongin slightly forward. Nothing about this situation was funny anymore. Kyungsoo’s expression was so hateful, he almost withered beneath it. “He’ll be by your side the rest of the night. If by then you’re still not up for it, we’ll work something out.”

Bile rose in Jongin’s throat. When it was put that way, he really hoped Kyungsoo would accept him. He didn’t want to end up dead or worse, belonging to the King.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“In that case,” the King took Lilith’s hand in his, “we’ll leave you two to it.”

As they walked away, Jongin found himself wanting to beg them to take him with them. He didn’t want to be alone with Kyungsoo.

“Just so you know,” the demon suddenly started. “I don’t want this as much as you don’t.”

Jongin inhaled deeply. To avoid a less than fortunate fate, he’d have to turn on the charm. “Okay, maybe it’s not the best situation, but we can still make the best of it.” He stuck out his hand. “We got off on the wrong foot. Forget your father. Forget Lilith. Let’s try and enjoy tonight.”

Kyungsoo stared at his hand and then his face, his lips slightly upturned. “Still just as talkative, I see.” He still accepted Jongin’s handshake. “Fine. I guess we can try to enjoy tonight, but I’m still going to say no to my father, even if we have a good time.”

I wouldn’t be so sure about that, thought Jongin. “Deal.” He paused for a moment to carefully think about his words. “Why did you leave in the first place, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Kyungsoo’s top lip curled. “I don’t like crowded spaces.”

“Oh really?”

“They make me feel… anxious. I try to avoid them but my father makes it hard.”

“He’s only doing it because he cares.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “The only thing he cares about is his image. A socially awkward heir isn’t going to boost his rankings among the people.”

Jongin was a little sympathetic. He knew what it was like to be thrusted in an unfamiliar environment with no chance for escape a bit too well. “You seem to be doing okay now.”

“Give it a few minutes,” Kyungsoo laughed wryly.

Talking with him was strangely natural to Jongin. Kyungsoo dropped the tough exterior almost instantly for something more vulnerable. Jongin knew he was good, but not that good.

He was about to saw something but his words barely got to his tongue when he felt claw-like nails shove themselves right into the open wounds of his back. Jongin screamed bloody murder and threw his hands out to latch onto the nearest thing which just so happened to be Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“See, Soko, I told you they were real.”

The stranger dug his fingers in even deeper causing Jongin to shake violently. This ‘Soko’ to the other side of him, though, thought it was amusing.

“Goddamn. I didn’t expect that. Move your hand, I want to touch too.”

Jongin was pushed flush against Kyungsoo’s body as Soko dragged her hands down the second wound. He was crying now. This was no normal pain. This was hellish, paralyzing, torturous pain that brought him back to the very moment he had his wings ripped out. “St-Stop,” he cried, his voice slightly muffled because his face was pressed so deep into Kyungsoo’s chest. “Make them stop.”

A crowd had formed around them now. All the demons wanted to touch his back and make him bleed. Why wasn’t the King stepping in? Jongin knew he was watching from somewhere. Kyungsoo may the body he was clinging too but he didn’t expect help from him. 

“He bleeds red. This whole time I thought angels bled gold or some shit like that.”

“I heard their tears are pure liquid silver.”

“Oh I have to see that.”

“Stop that.” By the timid nature of those two words, Jongin was surprised he wasn’t the one to say them. “Stop that.” Now that it was repeated, louder and prouder, he was sure who said it. Through tear filled eyes, Jongin stared up at Kyungsoo. The demon was angry again, but this time it was directed towards the two faceless demons behind Jongin.

Soko guffawed. “C’mon Kyungsoo, loosen up a bit. It’s an angel in hell! You can’t expect us not to be curious.”

“That’s Prince Kyungsoo to you, Soko. We’re not in school anymore.”

This Soko, whoever she was, obviously didn’t like being told what to do. After a tense couple seconds of complete silence across the whole room, she roughly and abruptly twisted her fingers, pushing them even deeper. Jongin cried out, his vision turning white. “So what’re you gonna do about it, Prince?”

“You’re lucky we’re in public, Soko. Let me tell you that.” Kyungsoo gathered Jongin’s unconscious body in his arms and made a move to leave. This was a fight he knew he couldn’t win.

“Is that a threat?” Soko challenged, no fear evident on her face or voice.

“You bet it is.”

Soko nudged her friend in disbelief. “Awe look, little baby Kyungsoo is playing prince again. It’s like he doesn’t realize how pathetic everyone thinks he is.”

If Kyungsoo could, Soko’s jaw would be smashed by now, but his hands were a little too full. For now, all he could manage was his sharpest of glares. The woman may not show it, but that glare could make the strongest of demons crumble. She kept a confident face, but he saw it falter for a brief moment. “Don’t touch what’s mine again and we’ll be fine, but if I see you or any of my friends near him again, you’ll regret it.”

Kyungsoo felt no connection to Jongin that made him so fiercely protective. It was mainly his own ego he was trying to save. His father giving him the angel was a smart move because it was a good show of power, but that came with obstacles of his own. Demons were going to want their own piece of Jongin and if Kyungsoo was to let them have it, it’d make him look weak.

In just that night alone, he’s had enough of being made to look weak.

Maybe Jongin wasn’t as much of a punishment as he thought.

He was Kyungsoo’s one way ticket to respect and power. If he played his cards right, he’d never have to go to one of these dumb parties again.


	5. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the demon prince and angel have more in common than they thought.

Jongin woke up in a bed soft as a cloud and for a second, he thought he was back in heaven. He thought that for some strange reason, they heard of his misery down under and took mercy. Then he remembered angels were not the merciful type.

He cracked one eye open to check his surroundings. It was a bedroom much like the one he had gotten dressed up in. The bed was the same king sized thing with black sheets and surrounded by sheer curtains. Except this time, he was on the inside of those sheets and curtains. “Oh no,” he whispered to himself, realizing what situation this was. “King, I thought your son had the--”

His words stopped in his throat the moment he saw a silhouette watching him through the curtains. Kyungsoo. For some reason, even just the outline of his body was familiar. Jongin felt as if he knew every curve of that body like the back of his hand. Strange because they’ve barely even touched. 

Uneasy, Jongin reverted his gaze to himself and was startled to find himself completely naked with thick, white bandages wrapped around his chest. Now he was the one that couldn’t stop staring except he probably looked a lot more like a fish with his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the right words. “Did you do this?”

“I did.” Kyungsoo raised a glass of what he assumed to be wine to his lips. He looked like a wine sort of being. Especially red.

“Why? I thought you didn’t like me.”

“You were under my watch for the rest of the night. Under my watch, you got hurt. I righted a wrong and nothing more.”

“Mhm.” Jongin couldn’t help but feel a little cocky. Kyungsoo got so obviously defensive so fast. Maybe he still had it. “So you put me in your bed once you were done? Last I checked, the night’s over now.” He tilted his head towards an open window where the sunlight was slowly streaming through. The King told him on his first day that it was the fire pits being heated up for a new day of torture, but Jongin would rather think of it as the former.

“What I’m getting is that you’d rather I let you bleed out in front of a ballroom of thirsty demons?”

Damn. Kyungsoo was unteasable. “You’re no fun.”

He heard a laugh but he couldn’t see the other’s expression so it could very well have been a scoff. “So I’ve heard.” Kyungsoo began to approach, his dress shoes clicking against the red wood floors. The curtains were whipped open suddenly and Jongin’s first instinct was to grab the covers to shield himself. “You’re acting like I haven’t already seen anything.”

Jongin’s face scrunched. “Pervert.”

That some sound from before left Kyungsoo’s lips and Jongin was relieved to find out that it wasn’t a scoff, it was a laugh. “I have to admit, I found you annoying in the beginning but… you’re starting to grow on me.”

“So does that mean you’re going to tell your dad I can stay?”

“I already did.”

“What? When?!”

Kyungsoo sat down on the foot of the bed, across from him. “He came in an hour or so ago to yell at me for leaving again. Then he saw you on the bed and quieted down.” He shrugged. “I figured we need each other. You need me to get out of the basement and I need you to finally get some respect to me name. From both my father and my people.”

Jongin reeled back. That sounded like one hell of a responsibility. “If it’s respect you want, I doubt you’re going to find it with me.”

“Demons don’t care if you’re dumb or boring.” Despite that being an obvious blow to his dignity, Jongin remained quiet. He could take an insult or two if it meant staying out of the basement. “They care that you’re an angel. It also helps that you’re pretty.”

“Okay, so… my looks benefit you… how?”

“Simple.” Kyungsoo kicked his legs on the bed and knotted them like a child. He did look extremely innocent like that. Well, as innocent as someone with horns growing from their head could get. “Demons or going to want a piece of you, but when I say no, they’ll stop seeing me as the pushover I used to be when I was young.”

“Yeah.” Jongin grimaced. “I don’t think that’s as foolproof a plan as you think it is.”

“What do you mean?”

God, he really shouldn’t be lecturing his one chance of freedom, but… Kyungsoo seemed genuinely tired of being walked over by everyone he knew. Jongin was no stranger to being used as a doormat. Orias thought he could get his way with him about everything if he pouted his lips and batted his eyelashes. And… he was right. Jongin gave him every single thing he had and now look where it got him. “Especially from what I’ve seen, your people aren’t going to stop just because you tell them to. If they do try to touch me, what are you going to do to make them stop?”

“I--”

“As King, it’s not something you can get away with using your fists. If your father simply told Soko to leave me alone last night, she would’ve. But when you told her, she argued. You remember that, right?”

Kyungsoo, embarrassed, curled his lip. “She’s different?”

“How so?”

“We went to school together. She… knows me as the demon I used to be. Small and weak. Not the demon I am today.”

“Have you done anything to try and chance that image? Like… making an example out of her?”

Kyungsoo slowly looked up at him, amusement drawn on his face. “You know a lot about this. How?”

Jongin scoffed. “Because not too long ago, I was the example.” He gestured to his back to further accentuate his point. “In heaven, it’s not exactly paradise. There’s a strict set of rules that angels are terrified to disobey because the punishments are severe. That’s why things run so smoothly.” Apart from the rare hitch like him. “It’s different here though. Your people operate how they want. Your father is more friend to them than ruler. A respected and feared friend, but a friend nonetheless.”

“You are so much smarter than you look.”

“Thanks?”

He stroked his chin in thought. “Maybe… maybe I can use you as a bit more than a prop. Would you be opposed to being my advisor? Behind closed doors, of course. I can’t have an angel bossing me around in public.”

Jongin smiled fakely. “You’ve seriously gotta rethink the way you talk to me, other than that, we have a deal.”

Kyungsoo’s smile, on the other hand, was real. “Perfect! You stay out of the cage, I can keep my throne.” He stuck out his hand and wiggled his ringed fingers. “Deal?”

Jongin almost thoughtlessly shook it, but a sudden memory overtook him. You must never trust a demon. Not me, not my son, not Orias. He was without a doubt being used. Kyungsoo wasn’t even being secretive about it. Jongin was using him too, but the one who had all the power in this relationship was obvious. He could be replaced, sent down to the basement, or killed easily once the boy prince got what he wanted. 

The thump of Kyungsoo’s hand falling against the bed drew him from his thoughts. “What’s the matter with you? I thought we had a deal.”

“I-I--” Jongin, honestly, was scared. He didn’t want to be used and thrown away again. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it. “How do I know I can trust you?”

The demon’s unsteady smile fell instantly. His fate was on the line here too, but his stakes weren’t as high. “You don’t, I guess.”

Jongin pursed his lips and tried not to cry. “Kyungsoo, I don’t know, I want to help, but… I can’t risk being betrayed again?”

“What do you mean ‘again’?”

Jongin chuckled sadly. “You think I’m down here for a change of scenery? I was thrown away, Kyungsoo and I’m not going to let it happen again.”

More questions danced at the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue, he could feel it. Thankfully, he decided to save them for another time. “You don’t have to worry about that, Jongin. I swear. I may be a demon but I’m a one of my word?”

“I don’t think you know how little that means to me.”

At this point, Kyungsoo would do anything to get Jongin to shake his hand. He just had to figure out the right thing to do that would make the latter believe him. “Then what can I say to make it mean something to you? What can I do?”

Jongin didn’t even have to think to know his answer. “There’s this thing we do in heaven when we want to make an unbreakable bond. Y-You have to swear you’ll do everything you say you will on the lamb.”

“Why a lamb?”

“Because they’re innocent and if you break a promise you made on something innocent… that means damnation.”

“We’re already in damnation.”

“I witnessed a girl break a promise she made on the lamb. She hacked her lungs straight out only moments later.”

Kyungsoo scowled. “So that’s heaven?”

Jongin nodded. “That’s heaven.”

The prince sighed deeply before straightening his back and once again extending his arm. “Jongin, I swear on the lamb that I will keep you from harm to the full extent of my power.”

Jongin finally took his hand, a lighter feeling in his chest. He didn’t know if swearing on the lamb had any power in hell but the fact that Kyungsoo even tried it meant a lot. It meant that he was genuine. “Kyungsoo, I swear on the lamb that I will get you the respect you deserve as King of Hell.”

~

“Lilith, oh my Lucifer. I’ve seen it. I’ve finally seen the day in which my son isn’t sleeping by himself.”

Jongin’s body was trained to be on full alert whenever he heard that voice. Like his previous slumber was nothing, he scrambled into a sitting position, the blankets of Kyungsoo’s bed pressed against his chest. Just as he thought, the King and Lilith were there, looming over the two with the curtains opened. The both of them had strange, eerie smiles that showcased their way too white teeth. “It appears as if I won’t be without your wake up calls.”

The King smirked. “I know how much you love them.”

Behind him, the slumbering prince finally rustled awake. “Father?” he croaked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“You two have been cooped in here too long. I was just making sure this whore of an angel didn’t take my only son’s innocence.” Fast as lightning, he grabbed Jongin’s hand and held it close to his face. “Which I’m happy to see didn’t happen.”

Jongin snatched his hand back, not even caring enough to ask what that even meant. Thankfully, Kyungsoo did it for him. “What the hell are you on about?”

“Oh nothing. I’m sure you’ll figure it out in some time.”

Kyungsoo exhaled loudly and pulled the sheets back up to Jongin’s shoulder. He didn’t even know they slipped and his face burned with the thought. At least the King thought it was cute with his annoyingly giddy smile. 

“This is so great, isn’t it, Lilith? It’s like our own human television show.”

“Mhm.” She mused. Her gaze was strong enough for Jongin to come to the conclusion that she was trying to figure out what was underneath his blanket. “The outcome is a bit predictable though.”

“Ah, that’s what makes it fun! No one likes too much of a surprise.”

There they went again. Talking about Jongin as if he couldn’t hear them. At least he wasn’t the only victim. Kyungsoo was taking it, just like him. “Father, do you ever stop talking? You’re such a creep.”

The King scoffed like he was offended but it was obviously faked. “He spends one night with a pretty angel and he suddenly thinks he’s too good for his father.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and Jongin was still too stunned to talk. “Whatever. As fun as it is, this isn’t what I came here to discuss. Come down for breakfast. And… make sure to look nice. The Seven are going to dining with us today.” He left with no further comment.

“Fucking shit.”

Jongin spun around to find the demon red in the face. “What’s the matter?”

“We don’t dine with The Seven everyday. This is a test. I can feel it.”

“Hey, hey,” said Jongin in a calming mood once he sensed distress. “Even if he does test you, it’ll be fine. I can help you.”

Kyungsoo dropped his face in his hands and pulled at his hair. “You don’t get it, Jongin. It’s not a test for me. … It’s a test for you.”

“W-What?”

“He figured out last night that you’re susceptible to Lilith’s power so… he probably thinks he can get some entertainment out of putting you in a room with the rest of her kind.”

“Well… fuck.”


	6. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angel learns something new.

“I don’t want to do this.”

Jongin stood at the top of the palace’s main stairs, his hand intertwined with Kyungsoo’s, and shaking from head to toe. The two hours that it took for them to get dressed were some of the worst he’d ever experienced, and considering the events of just the past few days, that was saying a lot. He was put in something a lot less extravagant than the night before. A simple white silk shirt with the first few buttons undone tucked into form fitting black pants. Kyungsoo had him put on the diamond choker from the party and Jongin wasn’t about to oppose. He always liked shiny things.

The only highlight of this whole thing was that he blended right in with Kyungsoo. He wasn’t dressed to stand out and he appreciated that. Jongin could be happy if the situation was different.

“I know, but it’s not like we have much of a choice.”

Jongin shook his head. “I can’t, Kyungsoo. I honestly can’t.” He dropped his hand from the grasp of the other only to knot it with his own. “I can barely keep myself together in front of Lilith. What the hell am I supposed to do in the company of eight more of her?”

“Well… it’s not like they’re all lust.”

“So?”

Kyungsoo sighed, feeling a little like a mother caring for a whiny child. “Can you just trust me? I swore to you yesterday that I would keep you from any harm. I’d appreciate if you’d have some trust.”

Jongin pouted. He didn’t mean to inconvenience Kyungsoo, but he couldn’t help but be scared. He had the slight suspicion that the crippling need to submit to Lilith wasn’t just because she was lust personified. Jongin was pretty sure that was how he’d feel around each and everyone of them and… it wasn’t a pleasant thought.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed after an uncomfortable few moments of silence. “I’ll try and keep it together.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo reached out and took Jongin’s hand in his. “Let’s try and prove my father wrong about the both of us. Show him how strong you are.” He gave him a reassuring squeeze. “But if it does get to be too much… tell me and I’ll get us out of there.”

Jongin didn’t have to be incredibly intelligent to know that last sentence was forced. He knew that Kyungsoo would rather he push through any discomfort because his performance today reflected back of the prince himself. Any of the sentiment Kyungsoo showed today was because he had to. If he was unkind or brash, Jongin would most likely break the moment he entered the dining room.

Kyungsoo was building him up so that when Jongin inevitably falls, it won’t hurt as much.

“Thank you.” Fake or not, Jongin appreciated the support. “Let’s go?”

“Let’s.” Kyungsoo took the first step down. It took Jongin a few deep breaths but he too was able quickly enough. They took each step slowly, talking themselves up inside their heads. It was nice to see that Kyungsoo was just as nervous as he. Despite his impressive poker face, the reddening tips of his ears were unmistakable.

The ebony staircase led to a wide lobby where a black crystal chandelier hung from the tall ceilings and expensive paintings adorned every wall. Kyungsoo explained to him that they held less private parties there and inside the dining room they were about to enter. Jongin would much rather admire the horrifyingly beautiful art. They all held depictions of death, war, and suffering. Yet… for some reason, the artist captured those feelings with such grace that the gore was only a second thought. He swore he caught a quick glimpse of an angel in one of them but Kyungsoo pulled him along with mutters of them already being too late.

Kyungsoo pushed through a set of tall bocote doors. Fear escaped him for a few moments as he set first eyes on the incredibly elegant dining room. A chandelier like the one outside hung from the ceiling expect this one was much bigger and the hundreds of candles were lit. Banners of a deep, royal red embroidered with terrifying faces were suspended ever few feet across the room. Lastly but certainly not last, a table as long as the room sat in front of them. It was made of African black wood polished to a mirror like shine. Their destined meal partners were all the way at the other end and they didn’t seem to notice the newcomers yet.

As they neared, Jongin almost felt bad when the light chatter and laughter paused. He tried to ignore the burning pairs of eyes on him as Kyungsoo walked him all the way to the head where two seats next to the King sat empty. To put some distance between Jongin and the Seven, Kyungsoo let him have the one right next to his father.

“Good morning, father,” said Kyungsoo as he took a purple cloth napkin from his plate and draped it along his lap. Jongin did the same. “And you all too, Seven.”

“Mornin’,” purred a woman sitting across from them. She, like Lilith, was strikingly beautiful. Her hair was a warm, chestnut brown that extended long past Jongin’s view of her upper body. While it laid on her shoulders limply, it was glossy and perfect. Her skin had a gentle tint of green just like her horns. All that was fine and dandy, but the most terrifyingly beautiful part of her were her solid gold eyes. “You gonna introduce us to your friend, Soo?”

“I was getting to it,” he grunted. “Everyone, this is Jongin, a fallen.”

“Mhm. I’ve heard nothing but things about you the past few days. It’s nice to finally meet you, Jongin.” Another woman from the end of the table said. Her face was refreshingly kind. Just like her body, it was round, plump, and cute. Her blue eyes, skin, and horns did not pain Jongin to look at. “I’m Irgo, gluttony.”

Her introduction was apparently cue enough for them to start going around the table. The first one to speak was Erna, envy. The demon next to Kyungsoo with skin black as night was Onis, wrath. Grey was Vivian, sloth. Purple was Kato, pride. Lastly, yellow bordering gold was avarice. Lilith didn’t bother speaking seeing as Jongin knew who she was. Instead, she resorted to staring him down which was doing nothing good for his already little confidence.

The atmosphere of the room was thick, or at least it was for Jongin. Though the fabric of his shirt was light and airy, it was a thousand degrees beneath it. Everyone bone of his body was screaming at him to curl at the base of one of the Seven’s feet, but they just didn’t know which. The auras of Irgo and Vivian were actually harmless. He doesn’t know if kind would be the right word for them, but harmless fit perfectly. The others though, they were a completely different story. 

Jongin couldn’t believe he ever thought of Lilith as scary especially compared to the few times in which his eyes connected with Onis. That was power if Jongin ever saw it. If Onis asked him to get on his knees and suck him off, he would do it with no question.

While everything was the slightest bit overwhelming, Jongin was able to keep himself composed and for that he was proud.

The King didn’t seem all that pleased. He arranged this meeting for a show and he was getting one no matter what.

“Kyungsoo. Switch seats with Jongin.”

Right away, the angel’s heart was in his stomach. “I don’t think--”

The King held up his palm, wordlessly stopping him. “And I don’t remember asking what you think. Switch.”

Jongin looked to Kyungsoo for help which he realized he wasn’t going to get when he saw that apologetic expression that said ‘I’m sorry, but what can I do?’. Kyungsoo was the first to get up, taking his napkin and half drunk wine glass with him. Feeling the slightest bit like an idiot for just sitting there, Jongin regretfully got up. He forced his legs to move him closer to Onis but bringing himself to sit down was where the problem arose.

“What are you doing?” hissed Kyungsoo. “Sit down.”

“I-I can’t.”

“Sure you fucking can.” He placed his hand on Jongin’s shoulder and roughly pushed him down so he all but fell into the chair. Onis turned to him with a smile and he almost threw up. It was a good thing his stomach was completely empty.

Human slaves flooded the room only seconds after Jongin thought about how hungry he was. They placed plates of some delicious smelling soup in front of everyone. It was a reddish orange color with squares of meat and vegetables. The weird part was that despite how starving he was, the thought about eating made him nauseous. Reality became crueler with each passing second.

“Jongin,” Lilith called out after a delicate sip of the soup. She made it look so good and Jongin really, really wished his body would allow him at least one bite. “I don’t think you’ve ever told us the story of your fall.”

His first response was to laugh awkwardly. “Y-Yeah. Not many people know.”

Lilith cocked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. “I think that’d be a fun story. Why don’t you share?”

“It’s r-really not all that great. I’m sure there are plenty more entertaining topics--”

“I’d like to hear it,” Onis suddenly said. Dear Lord, his voice was even deeper than Kyungsoo’s. Jongin didn’t think that was physically possible. “Tell it.”

Moments like that made Jongin wish he wasn’t so incredibly weak. But like he already said, he’d do anything Onis asked him to do. “I-I fell in love with a demon while on errands for the Council in heaven. My relationship was uncovered and everything else happened in a domino effect.”

“Who was the demon?” pried Kato.

Jongin didn’t want to say. He truly didn’t, but the name slipped past his lips before he truly grasped what he did. “Orias.”

Silence fell upon the room, surprising Jongin. It was a shocked sort of silence like Orias was someone they all knew. His first day here the King told him the demon was a member of the royal staff, but Jongin always assumed he was a missable addition. “Is that… is that bad?”

Irgo clucked her tongue, a look of sympathy on her face. “You poor, poor thing.”

Jongin didn’t like discussing Orias in dangerous. It was an all around shameful experience but with strangers like the Seven? Horrible. Even Kyungsoo was tense and seemed to flinch when Orias was mentioned for the first time.

“Yeah. It’s not… it’s not a big deal to me anymore.”

“King, you seriously haven’t told him? That’s a little cruel, don’t you think?”

Jongin was obviously missing something. He looked from Irgo and then to the King and back again. The two were having an intense staring contest. By her non-threatening demeanor, Jongin thought she would be the first to back out, but she held her ground and surprisingly, the King was the first to release a long exhale.

“You’re right. I should’ve known I couldn’t ignore this for too long.”

“Father, what the hell are you on about?” Again, Jongin was relieved to not be the only one in the dark. Kyungsoo wanted answers and he was more likely to get them than Jongin.

“Calm down, son. I’m getting there.” The King straightened in his throne-like chair. “As you know, I’ve been in the need of a new Captain of my army for some time. Orias has shown promise so I’ve decided to give him a promotion.”

“Meaning?”

“We’ll be seeing a lot of him soon.”

That time, Jongin really did throw up.

~

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, father. I mean, seriously, what are you? Twelve?”

“Give it a rest, will you? I’m not the devil because I gave a man a job promotion that he deserved.”

“You knew. You knew Orias was the one that got Jongin down here. You promoted him to torment him more, not because he deserves it.”

After hearing the shocking news that his ex lover/tormenter would be moving into the castle, Jongin retched. Or at least his body tried to. With both pity and unwant to be in the same room as his father, Kyungsoo picked him up and walked him back to the bedroom. He stayed until he was positive Jongin was fast asleep, but as soon as he was, he marched straight to his dad’s study.

The King smirked. “You got me there, son.”

“Bastard. Do you think this is funny?”

“In case you haven’t grasped this yet, Jongin’s down here on punishment. I’m not supposed to be making this easy for him.” He plopped down in his plush desk chair and pushed his legs up on the table, barely even trying to hide how little he cared about this conversation. “Since when did you care so much about him anyway? You barely cared if he lived or died yesterday morning.”

“Things change.”

“Not like this, they don’t.”

Kyungsoo sighed, sensing the topic shifting. The King was doing it on purpose. “Find a new Captain. I don’t want Orias in this castle.”

The King’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. “Oh my Lucifer,” he chuckled which slowly turned into a full on belly laugh. “My son, my own son thinks he can give me orders!” He doubled over his desk, banging against it with a fist as his eyes welled up with tears. Kyungsoo growled lowly. He hated nothing more than being mocked. “I’ll let you play King for now, Kyungsoo, but you better not overstep your boundaries. You’re my son and you’re the prince. Until you’re wearing my crown, you follow my orders.”

“Fine.” He turned on his heel. Kyungsoo knew his value and his value was too high to stand there and take his father’s disrespect. “Instate Orias. Do what you want. But if he steps even ten feet near Jongin, you’ll have to find yourself a new Captain.”


	7. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the demon and the angel reminisce together.

“I’m saying this just to say it not to like shame you or anything, but this is your second time passing out two days in a row.”

Jongin’s head hurt like a bitch. A constant banging sounded from the inside of his skull and no matter how many times he banged himself against the headboard of Kyungsoo’s bed, it would not cease. “I’m aware, but thank you for reminding me.”

Kyungsoo’s lips thinned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was happening.”

“You’re not sorry.” At this point, Jongin was up to his neck in bullshit and he was sick of it. Yeah, he knew he was here on punishment, but all of this seemed excessive. He’d much rather be among the chaos of humanity than let another demon use him for entertainment. “You’re sorry that I embarrassed you. Just say it already, Kyungsoo. I don’t care.” He threw himself back into the plush pillows, wincing at the wave of nausea it brought on his body.

“And where the hell did you get an idea like that?”

“I don’t know, common sense?” Jongin concealed his face with his hands and exhaled so slowly that he was light headed by the end. “I’d give anything to be back in that damn cage.” He said it only loud enough for himself to hear, but he knew Kyungsoo got it too.

Kyungsoo looked him up and down, pity a stone in his gut. “Would you take a moment to look at yourself, Jongin? Just one quick glance. That’s all I need.”

Grunting, Jongin pushed himself up on his elbows and caught a quick glimpse of the part of him not underneath the covers. He wasn’t in his breakfast cloths but a comfortable set of white cotton pajamas. “So?”

“Brat,” Kyungsoo hissed under his breath. “Just… think for a second. If I didn’t care about you, explain to me why I carried your unconscious body all the way up two flights of stairs, then bathed and clothed you.”

“Oh please, save me the guilt trip. The only reason you’re doing this is so I’ll let you use me when you need.”

“Fucking hell, Jongin. You’re so dull sometimes.” Kyungsoo threw his arm back to point at the far corner of the room. He was red in the face as if Jongin’s words had penetrated his demon soul. He had never stopped to notice it but now he could see a small area with an oversized cat bed, pillows, and an unlit lamp. “My father set that up as your bed. I’m treating you like a person right now not because I have to. I can keep you on the leash and cuffs I have in my dresser if that’s what you want.”

The more Kyungsoo spoke, the drier Jongin’s mouth got. The other’s voice was so much more handsome like that but he barely even noticed over the shame he felt for putting his foot in his mouth. Kyungsoo really was the only person he’d met in a long time that treated him with dignity and Jongin had the gall to yell at him for it.

“I’m sorry.” Jongin curled his legs up to his chest. He didn’t want to sleep on a bed for pets or wear a collar. “I-I wasn’t thinking.”

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day.” Kyungsoo fisted the bed sheets inches away from Jongin’s feet. His knuckles turned white with the brute force he was using. “Sh-Shit. I’m going to get some fresh air. Stay here.” He stormed out, his boots slapping against even the carpeted ground. The door slammed so hard behind him that some of the trinkets on the shelves next to it shook. 

Once he could no longer hear Kyungsoo’s footsteps, Jongin cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? “I always fucking do this.” In a burst of rage, Jongin hurled the pillow he had been keeping a vice like grip on against the nearest wall. “I mess everything up.” He dropped his head onto his knees, tears burning at the corner of his eyes. The amount of good guys that approached Jongin in heaven was uncountable on his fingers but being the type of angel he was, he turned them away at first sight of his paranoia.

And in turn, he got Orias.

Jongin didn’t want to lose Kyungsoo too. Demon or not, he had a heart of gold and… Jongin couldn’t let that slip through his fingers.

The angel shot to his feet and ran straight to the door. By the time he realized the only thing adorning his legs were a small pair of cotton shorts that matched his long sleeve shirt, he was halfway down the hall and too far to turn back. The thought that he had no idea where to find Kyungsoo hit him far too late. He had already turned countless hallways in this maze of a castle when his quick pace slowed.

“Shit.”

Along with being horrible at relationships, Jongin tended to be impulsive. At that point, he didn’t even know the way back to the room.

“Jongin?”

At the sound of his name, he spun around on his heels to find Kyungsoo standing behind him. He had a hard, unreadable expression. Jongin didn’t know if he was still mad, but his instincts told him that he was. If someone accused him of being something he wasn’t, Jongin wouldn’t be happy either.

“H-Hi.”

Kyungsoo’s whole body lost tension as he sighed heavily. “What are you doing outside the room?”

“I wanted to find you a-and apologize.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo shrugged before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants. “Let’s hear it then.”

“Right now?”

“Seems like it.”

Surprisingly, Jongin didn’t do a lot of apologizing. There were many instances in his long life in which he should have, but… he was too prideful. Great thing he had little of that left. “I-I’m… I’m sorry I was rude. After all you’re trying to do for me, I-I was unreasonable.”

Kyungsoo was trying to keep up his poker face but Jongin saw a slight twitch on one corner of his lips. “Apology accepted.” He jerked his shoulders toward the direction in which he came. “Follow me.”

Before his brain registered the instinct to ask questions first, Jongin’s legs were already moving to catch up with the demon. “Where are we going?”

“The place I go when I want to be alone and my room isn’t available.”

“Weren’t you on your way there to escape me? Are you sure you want to drag me along?”

“I’m second guessing it with each step I take,” he laughed softly. “But I think it’s a place you’d benefit to know about.” Kyungsoo navigated the hallways like an expert. He never stopped to hesitate when he reached a fork in the road and could greet every single demon they passed by name. It was impressive.

Finally, after what seemed like too long, Kyungsoo stopped him in front of a pair of black doors with squares of fogged glass. Through them, Jongin could make out bushes with splotches of color. A garden? He didn’t know one of those could grow in hell but he absolutely couldn’t wait to see it. He’d always loved flowers for as long as he could remember.

Kyungsoo pushed the doors open and the thick aroma of flowers and rich soil hit him instantly. It was very authentic, unlike the synthetic scent he expected. “This is gorgeous,” he said mainly to himself. Jongin took a step onto the black cobblestone pathway and made his way to a regal bush with stunning pale pink flowers. It was the most color he had seen his whole stay there. “I didn’t know such a thing was possible.”

“It’s not anywhere in hell except here.” Kyungsoo waved his finger above his head, gesturing to the air. “Some gift from you angels keeps the flowers protected from the harsh atmosphere and heat.” Now that it was said, Jongin realized the perfect temperature wind swipe his bare legs. 

“Wow, we helped you?”

“We threatened war.”

Jongin’s lips formed a small ‘o’. “In that case, I understand.” He glanced back at the now shut doorway. “For a place you go to think, this isn’t very private.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “The only people allowed access are me, my father, the Seven, and now you.”

“Why?”

“It used to be my mothers’,” Kyungsoo explained calmly. “She always loved everything human. It’s what got her sent down with them in the first place.”

“What sort of thing does a demon have to do to become a Risen?”

“She smuggled humans up to heaven.”

“Fuck.” Jongin shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. “Do you miss her?”

“Sometimes, but… it’s been a long time. My father’s over it so I am too.”

Jongin wasn’t about to point it out but he noticed the way Kyungsoo refused to meet his eyes and the constant flexing of his hands. He missed her and it pained him to talk about it. “Cool.” He paced a few steps backward before reaching a swing bench between two tall rose bushes and sat down carefully. The arm rests were wrapped in tiny buds so Jongin carefully placed his fingers in order to not disturb them. 

“Is Orias actually coming?”

“Sadly,” said Kyungsoo defeatedly. “I tried to talk my father out of it but he wouldn’t listen to me. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. You did what you could.”

“Is it really though? Are you… are you going to be okay?”

“Everything will be fine if he keeps his distance. Thank you for asking.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “My pleasure.”

Silence ensued as the product of a shortage of conversation topics. “The garden actually isn’t too different from the ones in heaven. Except…” Jongin glanced toward the everblack sky. “It was brighter.”

Kyungsoo moved but not to join him on the bench. He advanced toward the ledge of the garden, gripping the edge and looking down. “Do you miss heaven?”

“Of course I do.”

“If you liked it so much… why did you risk it?”

“Simple.” Jongin rubbed the thin inner skin of his wrist. “I was overconfident and stupid. To be honest, I never actually fit in there. I was never the perfect angel I pretended to be. I had friends, boyfriends, and everything I could ever need but I wasn’t happy.”

“So why do you miss it?”

“Paradise tastes different after it’s been taken away from you.”

“Good point.”

Jongin puffed air into his cheeks while starting to pump the swing with miniscule movements of his knees. “I don’t think there’s one place in God’s infinite creation where I can fit in.”

“I guess that’s where we agree.” Kyungsoo turned around to face him while still keeping his distance. “Sometimes I wonder if I even want to be King or if it’s just my father’s training ingrained into my head.” He played with his hands in a very similar way to when Jongin does it. “I was told respect and love were the same thing and if I got one, I’ll get the other one too. But… Jongin, I know we’ve only known each other for a few days but--I just--the more time I spend with you, the more I realize that they aren’t the same. I-I don’t want your respect Jongin. I want the other and that--th-that scares me.”

Jongin inhaled sharply. No one had ever told him they loved him before and definitely not in the way Kyungsoo just did. With lack of a better idea, the angel stood up and inched closer. His hand shook as he reached out to lift Kyungsoo’s chin and hold his jaw. “We’re in this together. We established that a long time ago.” He used his thumb to wipe a tear that slipped from Kyungsoo’s eye. “Don’t be scared of your feelings. If you believe they’re right, embrace them.”

“What if my feelings are telling me that I want to kiss you?”

Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea. BAD IDEA. “A-Act on them.”

With inhuman speed, Kyungsoo’s hands were cupping his face and his lips were on him. He set a slow rhythm at first to let Jongin adjust but once he sensed he was ready, Kyungsoo sped it up. His hands moved to grasp his hips and spin them around so Jongin was pressed right against the ledge. The lack of back support that could send him falling with one wrong move barely registered in his mind as he threaded his fingers through Kyungsoo’s thick, black locks and pulled ever so slightly. It elicited the smallest of grunts but it would take a lot more to interrupt them.

“Well isn’t this a surprise?”

Something like the King.

Kyungsoo’s lips fell from his almost instantly. When he faced his father, it seemed as if he positioned himself to shield Jongin. 

“What are you going here?”

“Oh so I can’t visit my dead wife’s garden now?” The King challenged Kyungsoo with a confident and mocking grin. He stopped at a small apple tree to pick a ripe fruit and take a large bite. Juice rolled down his chin in rivulets. “Just thought I should alert you that our guest of the moment arrived. I’d like for you two to assist him with his bags.”

“Jongin isn’t going to--”

“I didn’t ask what Jongin is going to do, I just told him. Now go. Orias has been waiting long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty. friendly reminder that this story is also on aff if you prefer to read it there. also if you wish, you can follow me on twitter. my username is @honeyglazeddd


	8. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the demon prince and angel become a little bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> auiegfbiauvbgia i hate writing smut omg i am so bad at it this is lowkey embarrassing. but just a few disclaimers abt it just to clear up why it was so bad is that it wasn't meant to be great, amazing, mind blowing sex so i didn't go into much detail. kyungsoo and jongin are still figuring each other out and it shows in the scene

Jongin was careful to keep his steps always a couple behind those of Kyungsoo. Even if he knew the way to their destination, he wouldn’t have wanted to lead. Not that time. “Okay,” said the demon prince after the quiet stretched for too long. “Let’s not make this a worse experience than it has to be. I will do the talking. Just stand there, keep your eyes down, and Orias won’t be able to tell my father that you didn’t come.”

“I-I can do that.” As he said it, he realized how good he had become at lying. He got through that one sentence with minimal stuttering and for that, he was proud. The feeling only increased when Kyungsoo turned around briefly, a prideful smile on his still slightly swollen lips.

“Good boy.” He knotted his hands behind his back. Like that, he was almost indiscernible from his father. “This will be over before it even starts. And once it is… I’m taking you back to my room.” Jongin’s cheeks burned at the implied situation. While they were going into something less than ideal, he was more than looking forward to what came after. If sleeping with Kyungsoo was anything like kissing him, he had every reason to ecstatic.

After a few twisty and turny hallways, Jongin still had no idea where he was being led. The more he walked, the more he realized how little he knew about his current home. Without Kyungsoo… he was helpless. “Do you think you’ll ever give me a tour of the palace?”

“Why would you need one of those?”

“So I can get around on my own.”

“Huh,” Kyungsoo scoffed. “One, as long as you’re under my watch, you’re not going anywhere in this place on your own. You’re purely lucky I was the one to find you wandering today. And two, it took me years upon years to find my way around. Even then, it’s just the main rooms. I’m more than confident that there are whole wings I do not know about.”

Jongin frowned, not getting the answer he wanted. “Shit.”

“Sorry,” he laughed dryly. “You’re better in my shadow anyway. Safer.” It wasn’t like he was wrong. Something about Kyungsoo’s presence was calming. 

Jongin bit his lip, carefully thinking about his next movement. He ran up to Kyungsoo’s side and cuddled up against his side. The other flinched at first, his back going completely straight before he melted and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “My pretty angel,” he muttered as he pressed a light kiss against the crown of his head and Jongin was pretty sure that was the nicest thing anyone had ever done to him.

Intertwined, they stumbled upon a vast room well into the hearth of the castle. It’s pure black marble floors were unfurnished apart from the pillars lining the walls and the platform that lifted three thrones off the ground--two of gold, and one of silver. “The throne room?” Jongin thought aloud.

“Precisely. It’s mostly unused these days because it reminds my father or his lost beloved. While he acts strong, reminders of her are his greatest weakness.”

“They’re… beautiful.” He pointed to the one in the middle, the smaller, silver one. “Is that yours?”

“It is.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “It’s been a long while since I’ve set eyes on it, but I remember hating it.”

“Why?”

“My feet would never touch the floor.”

Jongin snickered. “That’s adorable. I bet you were the cutest kid.”

“Demon babies are never cute,” Kyungsoo said with a serious face and tone. For a moment, Jongin thought he misspoke. “Our skin is the last part of us to grow in.”

“Oh my God. Are you fucking serious?” Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin pretended to gag. “That’s so nasty. I take it back.”

As Jongin was trying to shove that mental picture from his head, Kyungsoo let our a brisk breath. “Hell, you’re gullible.”

Jongin, realizing what just happened, rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t funny!”

“Yes, it was!” said Kyungsoo through subdued laughs. “I could tell you we shit from our mouths and you’d believe it!”

“You’re such a child.” Jongin was trying to be angry, but the overall beautiful sound of Kyungsoo’s laughter was making it hard. It was such a turn from his normal, gruff speaking voice. With his eyes almost hidden and cheeks stretched, he was more vulnerable and see-through than ever. “But cute so… it’s okay.”

The shimmering metals distracted the two from their current mission until the saw movement at the other side of the room and heard a throat clear. As if on instinct, both their smiles faded and Jongin shifted back to behind Kyungsoo. Foolishly, he dared himself to peak over the elder’s shoulder, finding himself eye to eye with his former lover.

“Captain Orias. Have you been waiting long?” Kyungsoo’s voice held so little emotion, so little care that he suddenly sounded like a whole new person.

“Not really.” In the years they’ve been apart, Orias barely changed. His skin was still sickly pale, his hair sandy blond. The funniest part were his horns. Jongin remembered being fascinated by them, but in comparison to that of Kyungsoo’s, they were tiny. Skinny. Ugly. He, as a whole, barely compared to Kyungsoo. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Kyungsoo. Your father speaks highly.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind. Do you have bags you need help carrying?”

Orias held up a black pack. “Just the one.” Jongin was getting the idea that Orias hadn’t realized he was there which was more than perfect. After this awkward encounter, he wouldn’t ever have to look at his ex again. “Who’s your friend?”

Fuck.

He spoke too soon.

“No one.”

“I can see someone moving behind your back.” Yup. Orias didn’t change one bit. He still talked like he was entitled to everything he wanted. “Just wanna make sure this isn’t some sort of trick.”

Jongin felt every movement of Kyungsoo’s body as he sighed. “We tried.”

“Wait, Kyungsoo--”

“Come out.”

“But--”

“Jongin.”

With a domineering tone like that, what was Jongin supposed to do? Ignore it? He inhaled deeply, praying to the God and angels that turned his back on him so long ago to show just a little mercy. They must’ve been busy because as soon as Orias saw Jongin side step from behind Kyungsoo, his shock was quickly replaced by a look of mischevy. 

“My, my, my.”

Kyungsoo was quick to grab Jongin’s wrist. If he knew the way his claws dug into his skin, he didn’t show it. “I think this is good time as ever to go over some ground rules.” He yanked Jongin closer, his free hand now clutching a handful of his waist. “You’re here to do a job. Doing it well does not include coming anywhere near Jongin. Under any circumstances. Whether I am with him or not, you keep your distance or you’re out of a job.”

“And this is coming straight from the King?”

“Well--”

A dark chuckle from Orias cut Kyungsoo off. “Last I checked, I don’t take orders from you.” He began to creep closer. Just one step was one step closer than Jongin ever wanted to be. As the sound of dress shoes against marble became louder, his knees started to shake.

“I can’t do this,” he whispered under his breath. He really, really wished Kyungsoo could catch it.

“Just a little more. I’m here, remember? You’re safe.”

With that, Orias was a hair’s width away from the two of them, that same annoying smirk on his thin lips. “From one demon to another, I’d watch your back with this one, your highness. You don’t know what he’d do to have a little demon inside him.”

“I advise you to watch your mouth.”

Orias leaned back a little, his palms raised in surrender but his expression was anything but apologetic. “Take no offense. I meant none.” His beady eyes connected with Jongin’s for a split second and he was simultaneously sick. So many shameful, atrocious, and painful memories rested in those black pupils. One look at them and they played like a movie inside Jongin’s head. “Nothing more than a little advice.” The two demons had him sandwiched between them. Jongin’s front against Kyungsoo and his back dangerously close to Orias.

“If I was in need of any, I would’ve asked.”

“Oh I look forward to this.” Orias smiled way too happily. “We’re going to have one hell of a relationship. I can tell already. You, me, and the little angel--” He lifted his hand, his objective to pat Jongin’s unguarded head, but before it was even inches from his body, Kyungsoo snatched him by his wrist. The royal’s lips were peeled back to reveal white teeth with frighteningly sharpened canines. He growled like a feral animal, the vibrations going down Jongin’s spine.

“Dear Lucifer, Kyungsoo! Manhandling our guest already?” Just in the nick of time--like he always was--the King came rushing into the room. He had a serious edge to his voice and face, but the scolding was overall a joke. “Let him go.” Kyungsoo didn’t seem to be in the mood to listen. His strong gaze didn’t leave Orias’s face just like his claws didn’t leave the latter’s wrist. Thin lines of crimson were leaking down to his elbow. Finally, fear was apparent of Orias’s face.

“Let him go, Kyungsoo. I won’t ask again.”

“He tried to touch Jongin,” he snarled.

“Your majesty, I can assure you that I meant everything innocent by it. I would never, ever try to harm the pretty thing.” Orias gesture, an action that only Jongin noticed. If the angel had the strength or courage, noses would be broken. Instead, he could only avert his eyes and fist Kyungsoo’s shirt even tighter. 

“Kyungsoo. I could start counting but I know you don’t want that.”

It was clear to any sane person that Kyungsoo was too caught up in his own head, his anger, his ego to listen. Jongin could sense the King getting pissed though and he’d rather not be on the receiving end of that. “Listen to him,” he uttered, wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo’s arm and tugging gently enough for him to get the message. “Let go.”

His response was almost immediate. He dropped Orias’s blood soaked arm and stalked off, his bloody hand keeping a tight hold on Jongin’s forearm.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo challenged. “Watch me, father.

~

Jongin didn’t think he’d ever be so grateful to step foot into Kyungsoo’s room. But after the chaos of just the past ten minutes, there was nothing more comforting than the sweltering temperature and lack of light that really made the room Kyungsoo’s.

“That was the fucking worst,” he complained as he fell face first in the bed. The soft mattress enveloped him, warming his gooseflesh-covered-skin. 

“Oh you’re telling me?” Kyungsoo was at his wardrobe, shamelessly shedding his day clothes for loose dark grey pants with a matching shirt. “He’s such an asshole.”

“Who? Your father or Orias?”

“I mean… I was talking about Orias but my father works just as good.” Kyungsoo surprised him by wordlessly grabbing his hips and maneuvering the both of them so he was against the headboard and Jongin was straddling his lap. The question on how he did that was right at the tip of his tongue, but he was cut off. “There’s enough bad eggs in this palace. I don’t need another. Especially another like Orias.”

“You’re telling me?” said Jongin, an exact repeat of what Kyungsoo said earlier. “I owe you an apology though.”

Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“I vowed to you that I would get you the respect you deserve but… the moment I saw Orias, I froze up. I-I couldn’t bring myself to say anything against him.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “That’s nothing to be sorry about, Jongin. Orias hurt you. You can’t help how you feel around him.” He reached up to hold Jongin’s face in his cold hands. “The both of us aren’t doing such a good job keeping our promises, are we?”

“I can agree with that.” Jongin laughed, but it wasn’t happy. How could he be when the person who scarred him beyond belief was sleeping barely a couple rooms down? But through all the doubt and anger and sadness, there was just a little hope. He learned to trust that Kyungsoo was going to keep his secret. The worst and most unexpected part here was that Jongin wasn’t leading the score board in good deeds. It was Kyungsoo. “We need to get our minds off Orias and your father. Just for a little bit.”

“And how do you think we should do that?”

“Make good on your word, prince.” Jongin leaned forward to nip at the demon’s pierced ears, flicking his tongue against the cuff on his cartilage. He could shamefully admit that seeing Orias made him the slightest bit horny. It wasn’t attraction at all. Simply muscle memory. “Fuck me.”

Kyungsoo hummed as Jongin toyed with his ear, or more specifically the jewelry. “That’s what you want?”

“Mhm.”

“Words, Jongin.”

“Yes, Kyungsoo. I want you to fuck me. Is that good enough for you?” Before he knew what hit him, his head hit soft bedding. Kyungsoo hovered over him with a predatory gaze. 

“Be careful what you wish for, angel. Most that come in my room don’t leave without a limp. At least.” Kyungsoo was careful to scratch Jongin’s skin lightly as he relieved him of his clothes. “So beautiful.” He picked Jongin’s hips up, completely mesmerized by the piece of art before him. He couldn’t believe he didn’t realize this when they first met, but Jongin’s skin was covered in these small dots from head to two. They glittered and sparkled on his caramel skin like stars in the night sky. “So fucking beautiful.” 

Desperate for a taste, Kyungsoo dipped down to nip at Jongin’s sharp collarbones while his hands busied themselves with Jongin’s half hard member. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, almost as if it was made for him.

“You’re being too gentle,” Jongin said breathlessly after a series of kitten licks and feather light touches. “Thought a big bad demon like you would have a bit more.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. For someone with a flush spreading past his neck and a leaking dick, Jongin talked confidently. “If that’s what you want.” He flipped the boy over to his stomach and used one hand to hike his hips up while the other pushed his face into the comforter. “I don’t have any lube with me right now. You better be okay with some spit.”

“Look down, idiot.”

Kyungsoo did so but with three fingers in his mouth. They, along with his jaw, dropped. Jongin’s pretty, tight, pink hole was glistening in the room’s dim light. “You… you self-lubricate?”

Considering angels were supposed to be a pure species, the feature was kind of odd, but since it got dicks inside him at a faster pace, Jongin tended not to question it. Even if he wanted to, Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to stick his pointer finger in, curious as to what he would find. Jongin hugged his finger beautifully and whined as he started to pump it.

“M-More.”

“As you wish.”

Kyungsoo jammed not one but two more fingers alongside the first, coaxing a high pitched yelp out of Jongin. “H-Holy shit.”

“If that’s how you react to my fingers,” Kyungsoo licked a stripe down his back, following a line of the sparkly freckles, “I can’t wait to have my cock inside you.”

Jongin’s whole body was shaking whether it be from Kyungsoo’s fingers or his dirty words, he didn’t know, but he loved it. A lot of time had passed since Jongin slept with someone. He had been an angel back then, but there was something so different about this time. There was none of the thrill of getting caught that he lived off of with Orias, but everything was still one hundred times better. Every part of his body was on fire with want and desire. He might even begin begging soon.

Kyungsoo continued to roughly finger fuck him, his stubby nails brushing against his prostate with each movement. His other hand was tightly woven into Jongin’s hair, leaving his own leaking staff cruely untouched. He made slight movements to inch his fingers closer without Kyungsoo noticing, but it was in vain. Demons had senses of a hawk.

“Jongin… hands on the bed frame.”

“But--”

“Hands on the bed frame. Now.”

Jongin didn’t have any intention to disobey. He would have plenty of times to act like a brat in the future, but for this time, their very first time, he decided he’d make things easy on Kyungsoo. He grabbed the bed frame with an iron like grip just in time for the fingers to be removed. Before he released the whine climbing up his throat, Jongin took a second to peer back, practically drooling at what he saw.

Kyungsoo shed his clothing, revealing miles and miles of pure, unblemished, milky skin. He was covered in black moles that Jongin made a mental note to kiss when he got the chance. All of that wasn’t even the best part. In Kyungsoo’s ringed fingers was the biggest cock he had ever seen. It was a furious red after being trapped in the demon’s pants for so long. In comparison, it made Kyungsoo’s hands look tiny.

“Like what you see?”

“Like? Try a little more love.” Jongin wanted to touch. He really, really wanted to wrap his hands and lips around Kyungsoo, but… he had to obey. Additionally, they were far past foreplay. “Put it inside. Oh God, fucking ruin me, Kyungsoo.” He had a few quams on whether it would bit but those were issues he could tackle when they arose.

Slowly and surely, inch by inch, Kyungsoo eased himself inside Jongin’s loosened hole. It was more than just a tight fit and they had to take a few breaks in order to the angel to adjust. Of all the dicks he had taken in his life, none were as big as Kyungsoo’s. By the time he was at the hilt and they were fully connected, the both of them were panting like dogs in heat and Jongin teared up a bit.

“What are you thinking? Can I move?”

“Good God, no. Give me a second.” Jongin’s hands flexed on the bed frame as he tried to bear the pain. It was easier said than done because he felt as if he was being split in half and the prospect of tearing was terrifying. “O-Okay,” Jongin said, shaking his hips slightly--doing nothing for Kyungsoo’s self control. “Move.”

Kyungsoo didn’t bother gradually speeding it up. No. He went straight for a crazy, animalistic pace that had Jongin screaming until his throat was scratchy. He chased his orgasm like his life depended on it. The fact that he was with another person escaped his mind until his vision went white and he released into Jongin’s tight ass.

“F-Fuck.”

He was exhausted which was always a sign of good ass sex. Kyungsoo waited to pull out until Jongin came too. The little angel shook and cried and begged the whole time Kyungsoo stroked him and played with his pretty nipples. 

When it was all said and done, the angel and demon collapsed backward, their chests heaving like they had just run a marathon. “How was that?” Kyungsoo pulled out but he continued to play with Jongin’s soft hole because the short little moans the other released were just too good.

“Fine, I guess.”

“Just ‘fine’?”

Jongin laughed weakly, finding only enough energy to peck Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Your dick is probably the best in demon history, but… there are a few things we gotta work out first.”

He couldn’t say he disagreed. Everything about this relationship was rushed, especially the sex. No, it wasn’t bad, but they barely knew each other. Likes and dislikes of their partner were unknown. That experience as a whole was a good starting block but nothing more.

“Well then I can’t wait to work them out. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @honeyglazeddd


	9. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angel experiences some... changes.

Jongin awoke feeling happy. His body was the lightest it had ever been and for once, he wasn’t tired. Even the dull ache at the base of his back didn’t bother him. For about a second, he wondered where such a feeling could come from but as soon as he turned to his side to face the man in bed next to him, his question was answered. Jongin couldn’t help but smile as he watched Kyungsoo sleep. He appeared so calm and relaxed and he was very pretty when he was calm and relaxed.

A lock of hair fell down from the top of his head to brush against his nose. Sleeping Kyungsoo obviously found this uncomfortable and scrunched his face. Surprisinging, it didn’t do much.

Jongin giggled and took it upon himself to relieve Kyungsoo of his tormentor. 

And he almost did it… until he caught sight of his hand.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, hoping and praying he was just seeing things. “Oh my God,” he repeated, loud enough to cause Kyungsoo to stir.

“Hng,” he grunted, pushing himself up as if his body weighed a ton. “What the hell are you on about so early?”

“My hands!” Jongin screeched, shoving the limb in Kyungsoo’s face. “Look at my hands!”

To get a good look, Kyungsoo had to rub the rest of the sleep from his eyes with his fists, but once he was seeing clearly, he was just as bewildered as the angel. An inky substance coated the very tips of Jongin’s fingers on both hands. It didn’t smudge when Kyungsoo rubbed it. It didn’t disappear when he spat on it. In fact, it seemed to be crawling further and further down at a snail’s pace. “The fuck?”

“Kyungsoo, what the hell is happening?”

“I-I don’t know.” Honestly, Kyungsoo was still trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not. “Does it hurt?”

Jongin shook his head frantically. “It’s just weird!”

Taking his lip between his teeth, Kyungsoo nodded in both acknowledgement and thought. “Alright, alright, alright, alright.” He released Jongin’s hands in favor of grasping his hair. “There’s only one person who will know what’s going on?”

“Oh God, please no.”

“I don’t wanna do it as much as you, but this could be dangerous, Jongin. You could be sick.”

The angel frowned. “He’s going to make fun of me.”

“You’re not used to that by now?” Jongin’s eyes narrowed and Kyungsoo was quick to realize his mistake. “I mean… I’ll slap him if he tries?”

“Just get out,” grumbled Jongin as he pulled on last night’s clothing. “I want this over with as soon as possible.”

As Kyungsoo scampered, Jongin finished dressing which took all of five more seconds. The next handful of long and excruciating minutes he spent starting at his hands. He watched the black fill in millimeters of his veins, color in the spaces, and then move onto the next section. Nothing about it made sense. He tried retracing his steps and everything he did leading up to that morning. There really wasn’t much out of the ordinary except his night with Kyungsoo and meeting Orias again.

“Oh my God.”

Could Orias have poisoned him? He’d heard stories of what happened to angels who were forced to drink dues immoralis. He heard of pure agony following changes of color in the skin. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.” He could be dying. 

Jongin squeezed his hands together in hopes of stopping the shaking but the vibrations just moved to other parts of his body.

Kyungsoo literally couldn’t come soon enough.

Speaking of the devil, the bedroom door burst open again just as Jongin was on the verge of a panic attack. Kyungsoo could sense his distress and ran to his side, holding him close. It would’ve been so sweet if only his movements hadn’t revealed the King looming in the doorway. 

“Kyungsoo tells me you’re sick.” Gulping, Jongin nodded. He really thought he had been growing immune to the King’s powerful aura but the idea of being at his mercy, even if it was for something as small as information, frightened him a little. “Let’s see the problem.”

Jongin couldn’t help but look to Kyungsoo for confirmation of his next step. He didn’t extend his hands towards the King until Kyungsoo’s eyes told him to do so.

The demon’s hands were cold as he embraced Jongin. It was obvious that he knew exactly what was going on the moment he walked through the door, but he decided to drag it out a bit longer by smoothing his thumbs up and down Jongin’s knuckles.

“Father, what is it?” asked an impatient Kyungsoo.

“I have an idea, but…” he looked up at them both with a grossly happy smile. “I’m going to need a play by play of last evening.”

“But--”

“Do you want my help or not?”

Kyungsoo’s shoulders slumped. “Fine.” In a curt and fast pace, he told his father of everything he and Jongin did ranging from the garden, the kiss, the meeting with Orias, and came to a clean stop with them retiring to Kyungsoo’s room.

“And?” the King implored.

“What do you mean ‘and’? That’s all.” Jongin realized, in that moment, that Kyungsoo wasn’t that good of a liar, especially for a demon. A fool could tell he wasn’t saying the truth and unfortunately, the King was no fool. 

“You’re really confusing me here, son,” said the King. “You call me in for help but when I try to give it to you, you lie to me.” He shrugged. “Let it be known that you’re not the only one I can ask questions to either.” He directed his attention down, to Jongin. “After getting here last night, what did you do?”

“W-We slept.”

“Don’t start lying to me too now, Jongin.” He sank to his knees and placed his arms on the bed, right between Jongin’s legs. “I’ll give the both of you another chance to be honest with me or I’m leaving.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin exchanged a glance. At that point, they knew what they had to do, the only question was: who? 

“We uhh…” Jongin started, his words caught mid sentence by a hand on his shoulder. 

“We slept together,” Kyungsoo finished, a surge of random confidence in his voice. “We retired to my room and then we slept together. There. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” The King took hold of Jongin’s hands again. “Now I can tell you what’s going on. It’s called pellundus, or second skin. It happens when a demon of royal blood mates with a race that isn’t like his.”

“What’s it doing to me?”

“Turning you into a demon.” The King pinched Jongin’s cheek like he was a child. Humiliating as it was, it was a nice reminder that told him, yet again, he wasn’t dreaming. “That black is going to crawl all the up to the tippity top of your pretty head. By the time it all chips away, you’ll be growing horns, my dear.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin were speechless. They stared at the King with eyes like saucers and their mouths gaping unattractively. “What?”

It was Jongin who finally broke the weird silence.

“You heard me.”

“I-I know, but---this doesn’t make any sense!” 

“Of course it does.” The way the King spoke and acted like this was common knowledge was starting to irk the two boys. “It’s either a demon on the throne or no one at all.”

“But I don’t want to be a demon!” Jongin exclaimed, unable to hide the childish whine that came with it.

“It’s not as bad as it seems.” The King played with the tips of Jongin’s silver hair, musing at the thought of it black as night. “I’ve seen the pellundus on humans time and time again but I bet it’ll be truly exquisite on an angel.”

Jongin’s heart beat pounded in his ears, slowly drowning the King’s terrifying words out. He didn’t want this. If he knew this was the outcome, he never, ever would’ve slept with Kyungsoo. He didn’t want to grow horns, he didn’t want to rule hell, and he most definitely did not want to be a demon. 

“Well, this is me assuming I’ve overstayed my welcome.” The King rose to his feet and patted the silently stunned boys on their heads. “If you have any more questions, you know where to find me.”

Jongin didn’t see him leave because of the tears blocking his vision but he heard the clunk of feet against stone and the door creaking shut. Not even the King leaving was enough to relieve him. “Kyungsoo,” he whispered. “Please tell me you didn’t know about this.”

“Of course I didn’t!” It felt odd to hear his voice, like he hadn’t heard it in almost a century. “Jongin, I never would’ve--”

“Save it,” he hissed, pushing his palm in front of Kyungsoo’s face. The black was halfway down his finger now and when the light from the lamp on the bedside table hit it just right, he could see his sparkly freckles shining through. “We have to fix this. Find some way to reverse it.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Yeah, well…” Jongin toyed with his own fingers. “For the sake of both of us, let’s hope it is because the day I turn into a demon is the day I shove a whole vile of dues immoralis down my throat.”

Kyungsoo grimaced at the cruel image. “Noted.”

Jongin knew, he knew so goddamn well that he was where he was for a punishment but as days progressed, he felt as if the punishments didn’t really fit the crime. He had sex with a demon, for Christ’s sake, it wasn’t like he killed someone! First it was Lilith, then Orias, and now this? Unfair. Jongin thought it was completely unfair.

“You know,” Kyungsoo hummed as he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s shoulders from behind. “I think you’d look real pretty as a demon, baby.” He dragged his forked tongue along the column of Jongin’s neck which was a lot more than boner worthy, but Jongin wasn’t feeling it. After all, it was a boner that got him in such a mess in the first place.

Sadly, in more occasions than one.

“But I don’t want that.”

Jongin had everything that made him himself stripped away during his time in hell. His wings, his dignity, his confidence. He was barely the angel he used to be, but that was the thing. At least he was still an angel. No matter what the King could do to him, he was supposed to always be an angel.

“Why not?”

“I-I won’t be me anymore.”

Kyungsoo stopped mid-suck on the skin below Jongin’s ear. “You’re more than just an angel, Jongin.”

“That’s sweet.”

“No, seriously. I mean it.” Kyungsoo moved Jongin’s legs so he was situated comfortably on Kyungsoo’s lap. “I’m more than positive that if you were just an angel, I wouldn’t be as enamoured with you as I am right now.”

“But if I wasn’t an angel… I would just just be another party goer at an event you despised.”

“Hmm, no,” Kyungsoo dead-panned. “You’re stunning in every sense of the word, Jongin. I would’ve been drawn to you in a wool sack.” He paused for a moment. “Your personality is good too, I guess.”

Jongin wanted to keep wallowing in his puddle of self pity but Kyungsoo was making it way too hard. “You’re good at this.”

“I’ve given myself enough pep talks to the point in which I’m basically an expert now.”

Jongin laughed. In his own fears, he forgot how similar he and Kyungsoo were. Demon or not, Kyungsoo was a misfit. Just like him. He couldn’t name a worse situation to be in, but at least he had Kyungsoo to walk him through it. 

“What color do you think my horns will be?”

Kyungsoo got Jongin’s subtle message of acceptance behind his words right away and broke into a gorgeous smile. “Oh my, I hope they’re white. To match your hair.”

“But what if my hair turns black?”

“We’ll dye it.” Kyungsoo ran his hands through Jongin’s soft and silky hair. “This is far too beautiful to let go.”

Yeah, Jongin thought. Maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @honeyglazeddd


End file.
